


Just Do It

by sasstronautmarkwatney (msindyjones)



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Missing Scene, lots of swearing from mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/sasstronautmarkwatney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The subtle and refined “hurl my body at the wall” technique had some flaws. It worked only one out of every ten tries, and it hurt a lot. I had to take breaks, stretch out and generally convince myself to body-slam the wall again and again.” </p>
<p>A quick snippet into Mark moving the airlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming across these scenes where Mark mentions something in passing and I just have to write about it.

He was half way there. Twenty-five more meters and he would be able to get out of the damn airlock and make the mad dash to the dismal Hab. The only problem was that Mark was convinced he wasn’t going to be able to make it the last twenty-five meters. Laying stretched out on the ground he panted. He had to turn down the temperature regulator on his suit as he was sweating from all the work. He had just body slammed the wall five times with no results. It took about ten times to get the airlock to roll. Sometimes less, sometimes more. Every time he was able to psych himself up enough to attack the wall it seemed that the airlock wouldn’t budge.

“Just fucking get up and make the airlock move.” He spoke out loud in attempt to find motivation. His whole body was aching. His bruises were going to have bruises after this was over. “You have to move the damn airlock you dumbass.” Mark took a deep breath before forcing himself off the ground. He did a few small jumps in the same spot before launching himself at the opposite wall. To his surprise, the airlock turned after the sixth try. “Fuck yeah!” He exclaimed as his current small hell rotated and landed one meter closer to the Hab. With the adrenaline of a successful turn he quickly took a step back and threw himself at the wall again. The airlock didn’t move and he was thrown back at the significant force of his own action.

Sitting with his back to the wall he stared. “I fucking hate you.” He spat. Mark straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. His joints popped and cracked and he groaned from the pain. Twenty-four more meters and he’d be at his destination.

He made a point to not look at the time. It had been over sixteen hours and he was still in the damn airlock. Still ramming the wall like an idiot. He only had ten meters to go at this point. However finding the ability to move the airlock was almost nonexistent. Mark stared out the window of the door as he tried to figure out a different plan. He was much closer but the distance still wasn’t ideal. The amount of time his leaky spacesuit provided was limited. He didn’t want to spend any extra time outside than he had too. Despite abusing his body, it was safer to stay in the airlock.

“Just fucking do it.” He said to himself as he stared at the wall. “It’s a wall, a fucking airlock. Just do it.” He extended his neck both ways to work out the many kinks that were in his muscles. “What is that meme from college?” Mark pondered as he stretched his arm over his chest. “Shia LaBeouf. JUST DO IT.” He said louder and took one step forward to push the airlock but his body stopped. “I can’t do it.” He groaned before kicking the wall. A small tap that still caused pain after the extended torture he was putting himself through.

“This is how I die.” Mark took short steps, pacing the small space. “Because I can’t sumo wrestle a damn airlock.” He kicked the wall again, getting angry. “You piece of shit airlock. Supposed to be  _attached_  to the Hab. I mean what did I ever do to you for you to launch me like a damn cannonball?” He shook his head. “I loved you the most you know. Gave you the most attention. If you wanted me to see other airlocks all you had to do was say something. But no, you kept your frustration pent up until it literally exploded!”

“And now, I’m talking to a fucking airlock as if it was my girlfriend!” With his building anger he threw himself at the wall with enough force to make a successful turn. The airlock rolled one more meter.

“Yes!” Mark jumped up and threw his hands in the air only to punch the ceiling. “Ow!” He recoiled and rubbed his sore knuckles. “You just can’t let me win can you?”

Finally, this was going to be the last turn. The problem was that Mark had just got the airlock to roll. If he was lucky, the last roll would happen sooner rather than later. Maybe he’d only have to ram the wall six times. But there was one instant where it took fourteen tries to get the airlock to move. Mark laid on the ground, his arms behind his head as he stared upwards. “I mean honestly, one meter wouldn’t make that much of a difference.” He was exhausted. It had been twenty-four hours since he and the airlock preformed their aerial feat. Mark thought spending the night in the rover was bad. Spending the night in a murderous airlock was worse.

Getting to his feet Mark looked at the wall. There wasn’t any indication that he had probably body slammed that area well over fifty times. Not on the airlock anyway. He was aching all over and just wanted to sleep. Something that he wasn’t even going to get to do when he finally made it that last meter. “Alright, you can do this. You are a fucking astronaut and have survived alone on Mars longer than you expected. This will not stop you.” He began another pep talk. “You’re Mark Fucking Watney a strong independent astronaut who don’t need no airlock!” He tossed himself at the wall. There was no movement.

That didn’t stop him. “You will get out of this damn box if it is the last thing you do, Watney. Gotta make it out of here so you can get home.” He body slammed the airlock. Nothing moved.

Shaking his head to get his wit back, Mark took a deep breath. “This is just a fucking airlock.” Once again he threw himself forward.

Seven more times, totaling ten and the airlock still hadn’t tipped. Mark bent at the waist akimbo, breathing hard. “You fucker.” He said while staring at the ground. Straightening out he looked at the wall. “I mean, honestly. It is just one more time. One little roll. One itty bitty meter.” He stepped forward and put his hand on the wall. “I know you want to do this for me. Just roll one more meter.” His hand ran down the wall. “Please?” Mark stopped and squinted, suddenly concerned for himself. “I need to fucking get out of here.”

Taking his place on the other side, Mark silently motivated himself. With a shout of frustration he pushed off the wall and threw himself at the opposite. The airlock rolled, landing quietly in the Martian dust. The last turn. Mark fell to the ground, panting once more.

“Hell yeah!” He celebrated but remained laying on the ground. He was at his destination but now had to find the motivation to start his next task. “Just give me a minute.” Mark spoke once again to no one. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
